


The silence guides our minds

by delightfuls



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Very Beth centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfuls/pseuds/delightfuls
Summary: She had seen him down these halls numerous times, a frown plastered on his face almost as if he had been born frowning. She had seen him in classes, distant, hands always skittering alongside the edges of his desk, trying to get a grip onto a reality he couldn’t quite process. Despite the countless acts of rebellions he had showcased, Rick Tyler was surprisingly good at remaining shrouded in the bustling crowd of teenagers of Blue Valley High.
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Cameron Mahkent & Yolanda Montez & Rick Tyler & Courtney Whitmore, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	The silence guides our minds

She liked to observe people. She knew it sounded odd and borderline stalker, but she promises it isn’t. Beth Chapel knew everyone in school and almost everything about them; not because she spent hours scrolling through their feeds, but because she listened. 

She had seen him down these halls numerous times, a frown plastered on his face almost as if he had been born frowning. She had seen him in classes, distant, hands always skittering alongside the edges of his desk, trying to get a grip onto a reality he couldn’t quite process. Despite the countless acts of rebellions he had showcased, Rick Tyler was surprisingly good at remaining shrouded in the bustling crowd of teenagers of Blue Valley High. But so was she. 

* * *

One day randomly during lunch she had been suddenly demoted from sitting at a normal table to a table everyone dubbed ‘The Freaks’. Beth didn’t care though she nodded and smiled, dropping her backpack to the ground as she took out her meal and her tablet. She hummed to herself as she opened both the tablet and her lunch box. 

“Do you mind?” She heard a surprisingly deep voice growl at her. It was him, sitting at the seat diagonal to hers. She lifted her head away from the screen and smiled at him, eyes forming crescent moons. “Hm?” 

“Stop humming.” He grumbled as he crossed his arms into his chest and turned his head to the ceiling. She tried to eye his throat too long. She didn’t want her own throat to go dry at the sight, so she pushed her focus back onto her screen, calling her mother for their daily lunch calls. As Beth waited she glanced subtly in his direction, he was still in the same position except he had closed his eyes, he looked almost peaceful. He looked better than he had ever looked before. She averted her eyes away before the thought could kick start the avalanche of theories she had on him. 

* * *

He didn’t ask her name, and she didn’t have to ask his. Every day they would meet at lunch at the same table, because they both didn’t really have anywhere else to sit, and slowly but surely a girl named Yolanda Montez had joined their table; the young girl had already been through so much, that Beth decided to not really disturb her, even if it pained her not to say hi. And then something shifted when newcomer Courtney Whitmore sat at their table, Beth didn’t know how but she knew all four of them would be good friends. 

* * *

Except she never saw  _ this _ coming, never saw them becoming literal heroes, or finding herself face to face with Rick Tyler practically yelling at her. She always knew he had been deeply hurt in the past but when she found out his parents had been quite literally murdered by a thing called Solomon Grundy, she understood it slightly better. But Jesus was he stubborn? 

“We have to think about this first, Cindy has powers!”  _ So do we? _

“But if she had powers, her dad or even her mom could have powers and even be a part of the Injustice System!” _ Let’s hope so, _ he snarled back. 

_ God. _

“Don’t you get it? We have to be smarter about this, there is a better approach we just have to think.”

Apparently he did not get it, his face moved itself in pure disgust. He wanted this conversation to be over, he was hellbent. 

“We’re all mad, I get it but you need to sit down and cool off.” _ Or what? You’re going to stare at me? _

She paused because what else could she do for someone so stuck in his own pain that he couldn’t process his surroundings without getting mad? But she refused to let him win, let his anger weigh him down and get himself (and the rest of the team) killed. 

She held her chin high, and told him exactly what she thought, “You hurt so much you want to hurt everyone else, is that it Rick?” And something flickered in his eyes, vulnerability. He set the hourglass down loudly and moved as far away from her. She had seen something within him that he didn’t wish for anyone else to see.

* * *

The next day when he catches her falling from Cindy Burman’s room, he looks slightly less tired, less burdened. His eyes gaze into hers, almost as if he’s trying to say sorry for his words from the previous night. 

* * *

It’s only later that day when she’s almost on her way to bed that she gets his genuine apology. He  _ kinda _ scares her shitless though; she finds him on her rooftop next to her bedroom window. He knocks lightly and she immediately opens it for him. “Rick?!  _ What the hell _ are you doing here...On my roof!” She whispers to him trying her best to keep her voice controlled. He seems almost surprised that she opened the window. He stares at her, before turning his gaze away from her. She tries to follow his eyes but notices his knuckles instead; bleeding. She looks at her window and notices the slight blood stain. “Come in,” she tells him, but it's mostly an order rather than a simple statement. He practically breaks his neck at her words, but regains his form. “I really shouldn’t.” He says as he steps back. She sighs, before going into her washroom to fetch her mini emergency kit. When she makes her way back to him, she finds the young man sitting on her roof, elbows on his knees, head towards the stars. The sight makes her heart speed up a bit and she doesn’t quite understand why. 

She walks quietly towards him before sitting down next to him. She seems to forget that she’s essentially only in a tank top and some ratty old hello kitty pajama bottoms, when she crosses her legs and carefully grabs his right hand. It shakes in her light grasp as she passes an alcohol covered cotton swab over the fresh wounds. He takes in a sharp breath as she covers the clean wounds. Her fingers linger on the freshly covered wound before she quickly remembers his other hand. She doesn’t need to ask for it, he quietly presents it to her. She gives him a small smile, that he doesn’t return just merely acknowledges. 

She isn’t mad; how could she be? Rick Tyler is broken from inside and out, she doesn’t think he’s ever gotten as much support as the team has been giving him in his whole life. He hasn’t had a nice pat on the back or a hug since he was merely a kid. 

She works on his other hand, which is way worse than the other, she figures it must be because it's the dominant hand. She hums through it ignoring the way her heart races when she catches him looking at her from the corner of her eye. 

When she’s convinced she has wrapped his knuckles securely, she lets go of his hand expecting him to move it away but instead he leaves it on her knee, its weight so light she almost doesn’t feel it. So she ignores the warmth shooting up her spine and remains by his side. The silence between them is almost comfortable but he breaks it almost to her sadness. 

“You’re quite the girl scout aren’t you?” He asks her whilst smiling, and she’s kind of happy she’s the first to bring it out of him in the whole team. “Yeah,” she whispers as she cautiously moves her thumb to his wrist. She doesn’t look at him as her thumb drags slowly against the flesh there. His body tenses at first, he’s not used to physical contact, she knows it, from the way he moves away from Pat’s hand, or Yolanda’s elbow, she knows, and that’s why she’s being cautious. 

She starts humming again, this time something softer, a lullaby her mother used to sing to her to distract her from thunderstorms raging outside. 

She knows he’s got a storm raging in him. Her thumb continues circling his wrist softly, and slowly he eases into her touch. His side presses into hers, and she feels the clouds parting. 

“I’m sorry.” He tells her. 

“I know.” She says looking at him and finally seeing something other than rage in his eyes. 

_ The sun  _ she thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm the first person to write a bethrick fic...Kinda embarrassed. I fell hard for these two they have so much potential to be such a beautiful pairing, so here have this missing scene that Most Definetly happened. My writing is rushed and not as good so excuse to messy jumps!
> 
> Kudos and feedback are always appreciated you can find me at walIylinda on twitter <3


End file.
